


Golden

by CalliopeCourtney



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalliopeCourtney/pseuds/CalliopeCourtney
Summary: The morning after her traumatic night with Apollo. One-Shot.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Golden

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be for the Lore Olympus writing event but because of who I am as a person, I forgot.

She used to love to watch the sun rise. To watch the dark colors of the night sky set ablaze with dawn’s new light; the golden rays calling to wake those still clinging to dreams. In many ways, it reminded her of herself. Of springtime, bringing new life to things waiting in slumber. As a child, in the times when sleep was elusive, she would wait on her balcony for the chariot to begin its daily journey around the mortal realm.

“How does the sun know to come up every day, Mama?” she would ask. “Sweet child,” her mother replied, “the sun never stops. It goes around and around the earth- it is only because we are still that we notice its passing. You can’t outrun the sun.”

Once again, as so many nights in her early years, she found herself waiting on the balcony for the restless night to finally be over. Although the balcony she stood on was different, the stifling feeling was all too familiar. As she settled herself in to watch the beginning to what she hoped would be a better day, her mind began to race.

_**I came to see you. I’ve been waiting all day for this… Don’t act like you don’t want this…** _

_No. I won’t let myself go there._ Steeling herself as the sun’s golden rays peeked over the distant horizon, she took a deep breath.

_Beginning. New life. New day. Warmth. Light…._

**_Persie… you’ve been flirting all day…._ **

_No. Light. Warmth_.

_**Persephone…** _

_Li-light. W-warm. Light. Bright. Too bright. Hot. Exposed. Vulnerable. No. Violated._ Near hyperventilation as her panic rises, she sprinted back inside the house, down the hall, to the safety of her room. However, the sight of her rumpled bedding only succeeded in tipping the scale, sending her into a full-blown panic. Her mother’s words echoed in her head: _you can’t outrun the sun…_

No. Not run. Be still. She needed somewhere to be still, for the sun to pass. Somewhere dark. Somewhere safe. Forcing herself to stand, Persephone formulated her strategy like a general at a war table. She can’t outrun the sun, but she would learn to fight in the shade.


End file.
